Feast or Famine: The Caroline Diaries
by KlarolineLover007
Summary: The next thing she remembered was that she was on the stage and there was no backing down now. Caroline Forbes had officially joined the 74th annual Hunger Games and the odds weren't exactly in her favor. AU/AH Klaroline, Kennett, Stebekah
1. Chapter 1

Feast or Famine: The Caroline Diaries

Prologue

A/N: Hey, guys! I will update my other story 'Visit' as soon as I can. Enjoy!

* * *

'Run'. That was the first thought that crossed her mind. But there was no way she could escape from that one. She clearly remembered what had happened in what seemed ages for her, but truly had happened half an hour ago.

* * *

She was looking at herself in the mirror, grimacing. That was when Annabell, her sister, came into her view. Her brown hair fell on her back and she was wearing a dress (her only dress) with a little flower pattern.  
"You look beautiful, Belle." She said.  
She had been calling her 'Belle' since she was born. She called her that because it meant 'beautiful' in some dead language her mother had told her about. The little girl was now smiling and said, "I wish I looked like you."  
"Oh, no! I wish I looked like you." The other girl said as she hugged her sister.  
Their mother came and cleared her throat.  
The girls split up and started walking after their mother.  
When they arrived on the square, the little girl panicked.  
"Ssh...It's Ok. You're Ok, murmured the elder one as she hugged her sister.  
She put something in the little one's hand. It was a bird standing on an arrow.  
"You see this? It's a mockingjay pin. To protect you when I can't. As long as you have it nothing bad will happen to you. I promise!"  
The girl took the pin and the sisters took their places for The Reaping. A woman with pink hair and a matching outfit came on the stage.  
"Welcome, welcome! Happy Hunger Games!"  
From her tone the elder girl guessed that she expected applause. She didn't get one.  
"Okay..." the woman, Effie, said awkwardly, but after a second the smile returned on her face. "This year, we have a very special film, brought to you all the way from the Capitol."  
The film started, but the girl wasn't paying attention.  
After it ended, Effie spoke again. "Now we need one young man and woman, for the honor of representing district 12 in the 74th annual Hunger Games. For the boys..."  
She walked to a transparent bowl and picked up a piece of paper.  
"Damon Salvatore."  
Before the information was able to sink in the elder sister's head, Effie was already holding the paper with the girl's name.  
"Annabell..."  
The elder girl wasn't listening anymore. The thing that brought her back to reality, was her little 'Belle' walking away from her. She ran towards her little sister, only to be stopped by two peacekeepers. In a state of panic, she yelled, "I volunteer!"

The next thing she remembered was that she was on the stage and there was no backing down now. Caroline Forbes had officially joined the 74th annual Hunger Games and the odds weren't exactly in her favor.

* * *

A/N: So... What do you think?

A huge 'Thank you' to my amazing BETA LitLover 101! Thank you for editing the prologue, helping me with the title and the story and making this possible! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Feast or Famine: The Caroline Diaries**

**A/N: Hey! Thank you all of you who have reviewed! Here's another update. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

To say that Caroline Forbes was nervous was a understandment. It was getting worse with each minute. So, when they got on the train to the Capitol,he was going mad. This is where the nightmare began. First, Effie was rambling about something, that Caroline had never heard before. She just couldn't take it anymore, so, she yelled at Effie. Then it was time to meet their mentor. The infamous Niklaus Mikaelson. District 12's only winner for the past 50 years also known as 'The giant pain in the ass'. He had been chasing Caroline since... forever. She had been thinking about giving him a chance, but he had entered the Games. Those were the only Games she hadn't watched. It had been too painful. And when he had won, every chance she had had with him disappeared. Or at least that's what she had been thinking. He had stopped chasing her and she had been thinking that the reason was that he didn't want her anymore. The truth was that he had had grown up in the Games. He had been wanting her to come to him because she wanted to. Not because he had been chasing her. But, of course, there was no way she could know that. So, she never came. And he never asked her to again. And when she met him on the train, she saw a new emotion in his beautiful blue eyes. An emotion, she had never seen in him. An emotion, she thought he can't feel. Sadness. He was sad for her. And she didn't like it. She hated when people pitied her. It made her feel weak. And that was the one thing she hated most - being weak. So, she just threw him an angry glare, which seemed to catch him off guard. He quickly regained himself, but the sadness in his eyes was still there.  
"Klaus." she greeted coldly  
"Caroline." he greeted with an emotion, that Caroline wasn't able to recognize.  
"You two know each other?" asked Damon confused.  
Ah, good old Damon. Caroline had known him since she was eight. That was the year she had watched the Hunger Games for a first time. She had been scared and she had run into the woods. She remembered their meeting like it was yesterday.

* * *

She heard a sound, coming from a tree, not far from her. She caught the tree, she was sitting on even tighter, gathered all of her courage and asked "Is anybody out there?"

First she saw two blue eyes. Then she saw and the rest of him. For an eight years old child, he was strong and well-build.

He smiled at her and said "Hi! I'm Damon. What are you doing here?"

She looked at him for a second and then gave him a small smile. "I'm Caroline. I-" she remembered what she saw on the screen of the old TV and sighed "I just watched my first Hunger Games and..."

Her voice broke and tears began to fall on her cheeks. He climbed on her tree and hugged her.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she asked

"I just thought that you needed a hug. If you're uncomfortable..." he started but shut up when she hugged him back tightly.

"So...friends?" he asked with hope.

"Friends." she said and smiled at him.

He have just become the brother she never had.

* * *

Suddenly, she was hit by a realization. There's no way she could kill him. They had had a fight and hadn't talk since then. But that didn't change the fact that he had been there for her. The fight was stupid. She had told him that Katherine was cheating on him. He hadn't believed her and told some lies about her. She had become angry and yelled things that she hadn't meant. It had ended when he had screamed "I hate you". He, of course, had apologized later, when he had found out about Katherine himself. Caroline was hurt. They had been friends and he had turned his back on her. However, she still loved him. Not in the way that a woman loves a man but in the way you love a dear friend. Now she would have to kill him. 'Calm down, Caroline.' She said to herself, 'With 22 other tributes, the chance to be killed by one of them is big.'  
Lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Klaus and Damon's conversation.  
A voice brought her back to reality "Are you feeling good, love?"  
His voice was full of concern.  
"Oh, so, now you care?!" she spat and left to find Effie.  
She was in the dining room.  
"I am so sorry about the way I acted towards you! I want you to know that I really appreciate everything you do for us! Please, forgive me!" She said and at the end she gave Effie her best smile.  
"It's fine, my dear. I know how you feel. But you must understand..."  
After Effie's lecture, Caroline went to her room.  
She took her clothes off and went to bed in her underwear. Just then, there was a knock on the door. She opened it.  
Damon stood there fully clothed.  
She quickly put her dress on.  
"What is it, Damon?" she asked  
"What happened to you earlier? How do you know Klaus?"  
She stood silent for a minute.  
"I- I can't kill you, Damon." she said softly "Nor, I will ever."  
"I can't kill you either." He said quietly  
They hugged and just stood in the comfortable silence until they heard someone clearing their throat.  
They saw Klaus standing in the doorway, glaring at them.  
Damon quickly got up and whispered in her ear, "He still has feelings for you," before he left.  
Klaus looked at her and in his eyes she saw - dare she say - hurt and jealously.

With a new a found strength she called "Klaus!" When he turned she quickly went to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Goodnight" she said, blushing furiously as he stared at her in complete shock.  
When she closed the door, he thought about what had happened. He couldn't help but feel hope. Then he remembered where she was going and he sighed.  
It was going to be a long trip.

**A/N: I hope you liked the little Klaroline kiss because you'll have to wait 5 or 6 chapters for another. Also I hope you like the Daroline and the other Klaroline at the beginning.**


End file.
